Holding Out
by Anne-ElizabethHamilton
Summary: A love triangle and a secret relationship or two. What happens behind the doors of Iscariot, Hellsing, and Millennium. Rated M to be safe for sex, violence, and language. This is a love story with violence and some graphic descriptions. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_"Will you stop it… Damn it…"_

_"No… You like it too much…" His voice melted over him like the wax of the candles that filled the room._

_"Alucard…"_

Anderson's warm fingers left a fiery trail across the vampire's icy skin. They were in the soft bed of a small hotel in Rome, where only moments before the two men had been locked in the throes of passion. "When are you expected back?" The priest muttered softly, not wanting to admit that their time together was almost over.

"When I have finished tracking the vampire…" Alucard's silky voice caressed the priest and his strong, ice cold arms circled the priest. His priest… His paladin… Though he knew that this was only a short union… In a few small hours, he would be going back to England… To Integra… And to him… Alucard shook his head gently, ridding himself of the thoughts he had of the man waiting for him back at the Hellsing manor.

Father Alexander Anderson looked over at the vampire and sighed softly, almost sadly. He knew that Alucard was thinking about something that was bothering him. "If you need to get back…"

"No," Alucard said quickly, pulling the other man practically on top of him. "I don't want to be alone…" He whispers.

_"I missed you."_

_"I know. I missed you too…" His voice was soft, tender… But nothing like it had been with him._

_"I'm glad you came back to me…"_

The Frenchman's moans were muffled by the closed coffin. Alucard had his long, white fingers tangled in Pip's ginger hair as he gently thrust into him. Pip's hands grasped at the vampire's back and shoulders trying to keep him inside. His body arched up into Alucard's as he came closer to his end.

Alucard went through the motions of their lovemaking, but only wanted to be back in Alex's arms… His Alex… His love… His thoughts of the priest made him get a bit rougher, more passionate. His thoughts were only of his paladin. He came with a small moan inside of the mercenary, pulling him closer. Pip's choked cry of pleasure and the warmth of his release spreading between them drew him out of his daydream of Anderson.

Pip's breathless whispers of love and happiness lulled him into a light sleep. He opened the coffin slightly to allow Pip fresh air during sleep and rolled them, putting the human on top of him.

**"Goodnight my paladin… Where ever you are…"** Alucard thought and closed his scarlet eyes, holding Pip closer.

_"Where were you?"_

_"Looking for a vampire that I heard rumors about."_

_"It isn't your job to hunt down rumors!"_

_"I did my job."_

Alexander sat in his sparse room at the orphanage sharpening his bayonets. He could still feel the icy touch of the vampire on his skin and he would shiver occasionally. They hadn't meant for it to happen. He didn't regret it though… How could he regret that wonderful time that he spent with Alucard.

Alex had gone out for the night, just for a break from work. He was sitting in a small bar that was frequented by off duty priests… It was one of those places where no one noticed you or what you were doing… He was sitting there, a small glass of whiskey cradled in the crook of his arm. He was staring at his scarred face in the dull mirror on the back bar. He saw a glimmer of scarlet and he smelled the vampire.

He drained the whiskey, threw down the little money he had for the night onto the bar, and stepped out. "What are you doing here, demon?"

"I came to see you," the vampire's voice was calm and soft.

Alexander stood there for a moment. The monster wanted to see him… Why… They are mortal enemies… Do people have mortal enemies? He shrugged, they weren't exactly human… "Well, what is it?"

Alucard motioned to the paladin as if to offer a walk. Alex sighed. "Fine, monster, kead the way…"

Those first few hours were nothing more than the awkward walking of people who weren't sure of what to do… Well, it was like that for him… Alucard seemed perfectly at ease… Alex found himself gazing at the monster… Anyone would have thought that they were lovers going for an evening stroll. Eventually, they started walking closer, their arms occasionally brushing, their hands gently touching… Eventually they twisted together and in a dark alley, they shared their first kiss…

The kiss was hot and cold at the same time. His fiery lips melting Alucard's icy ones… Their hands groping at each other… Alucard's thin fingers twisting into Alex's short, golden hair, Alex's hands grasping the scarlet duster around the vampire's shoulders…

Alex was being undressed by the other. Long white fingers carefully tracing all of his scars and muscles… A shiver ran through his body as he thought about it again. Eventually they were on the bed, bodies entwined, Alucard gently thrusting into the priest… Their soft moans mingling and creating their symphony of passion.

They moved faster up to their releases. Alex came first, relishing in the release that the vampire had caused. Then Alucard released into him with a small groan. He had pulled the priest closer. "I love you, Alexander Anderson," the vampire had breathed into his ear.

Alex sighed, feeling the tightness in his pants. He put away his bayonets and got undressed. He slipped into his cool sheets, wishing that his vampire was there beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Just let me see you once more…"_

_"You are in London?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Stay where you are…"_

Alucard left the manor, practically flying out the door. His priest was here… Soon they would be in each other's arms. He raced across rooftops and through alleys, until he reached the small hotel that his paladin was staying at. He floated up to the window and let himself in silently.

Alex was sitting with his back to the window, reading some papers. Alucard's arms slipped around the paladin's shoulders. Anderson jumped up, bayonet at Alucard's throat. The vampire's mouth twisted into a smile and laughed. "If I knew this was the welcome I would get, I would have gotten hear quicker," his arms slipped around the priest's hips. "I've missed you, my paladin…"

Anderson relaxed and melted into the thin, but strong arms. He smiles and nuzzles Alucard's neck. "I've missed you," he whispered.

The vampire lifted the priest and gently and put him on the bed. "Well… My priest… I will show you how much I missed you," he muttered before pressing his lips against the priest's neck.

Anderson's words caught in his throat when Alucard's icy lips pressed against his hot skin. The feeling was magical. This was the feeling, that after only one taste, he had become unquestionably addicted to. The vampire was his drug of choice… And he never wanted to lose that intoxicating high that the vampire gave to him.

Alucard quickly and gently removed his lover's shirt and smiled. "I have been craving you, my priest…"

"Here I am," was his response. He had a small smirk playing at his lips.

A loud crash from one of the lower floors of the hotel ripped them from their bliss.

_"Get on the floor!"_

_Screaming and crying… Yelling… Weeping…_

_Then the clang of bayonets and the booming of gunshots…_

_Blood._

Blood was sprayed across the lobby of the hotel. Alucard was leaning against the wall, blood pooled at his feet. He was laughing. Anderson was sitting in a chair, his breathing heavy, bayonets at his sides.

Alucard sauntered over and ripped Anderson from his seat, pressing him against the check in desk. "Go and clean out your room… We are going to go enjoy some time together elsewhere…"

_"You are a monster."_

_"You don't seem bothered by it in bed…"_

_"Alucard…"_

_"Alex…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Your right!"_

_"Left!"_

_"Close call."_

"Where were you…" Pip asked Alucard softly, his head on the ice cold chest.

"I went out for a walk… Got into a fight along the way," his voice was soft, knowing that soon, he would have to leave the ginger haired mercenary… Alex was still in London. "I;m going to go out and finish the walk later…" he kisses the top of Pip's head. "I will be back to sleep though. I promise."

Pip frowned and held the vampire close. "Alright… Be careful oaky?"

"You should know that I'm not prone to getting into dangerous situations that I can't win…"

Pip smiled a bit and leaned up a bit, pressing his lips against Alucard's. "Bye…"

Alucard smiled and left. "I have the feeling he won't be back for me…" Pip whispered. "Mon Dieu… I am an imbécil…"

_"Pip! What are you doing?!"_

_"Just… Stay calm…"_

_"Ohhhhh…"_

Pip's hands slowly traveled over Sera's torso. "Ma chérie…"

Seras blushes and shivers slightly. "Captain Bernadotte…" She mutters softly and holds him gently. "What are you doing…"

"Enjoying your company…" He pulls her over on top of him. His hands slipped under her shirt. "Soft…"

She blushes and looks away and down, in embarrassment. His hands moved higher, tracing the soft lace of her bra and the curve of her breasts. Seras' blush deepened and she gasped.

"No… Pip…" She begged and pushed him away. "I… I can't…" She slipped out of bed quickly and hurried away.

"Merde…" He muttered and turned onto his back. "Seras too…"

_"You left him?"_

_"Yes… I'm all yours my priest…"_

_"Good…"_

Alucard's teeth sank into Alex's flesh. Anderson groaned in pleasure, as did Alucard when the priest's hot blood began to flow into his mouth.

All too soon, the vampire pulled away, licking the blood that dripped from his neck. Anderson shivered slightly. What was it about the vampire that reduced him to a pile of quivering nothing… He moaned softly and held his vampire close.

"You taste wonderful, my priest…" Alucard whispered tenderly into Anderson's ear. "Like whiskey and cinnamon…"

Anderson laughed. "If you say so…"

Alucard's nimble fingers quickly relieved the paladin of his pants. "I believe that we were interrupted last time…"

Anderson blinked for a moment, and then he began to smile. "Yes… It seems we were," his voice was soft.

In a flurry of kisses, the two were soon undressed and entwined with each other. Alucard left a trail of kisses from his lips down his neck, across his chest, before licking the very tip of his member. Anderson moaned softly. "Alucard…" He moaned.

"Shhh… Enjoy it…"

_"What are you planning?"_

_"You will see, my friend."_

_"You are weird…"_

"Now… What is your name again… I just can't seem to remember," the blonde man said with a smirk.

The woman tried to scream, but couldn't. She was bound, gagged, and was hanging from the ceiling. Tears were falling from her eyes and splashing onto the tile floor below her. She was bruised and cut up a bit, nothing life threatening. The blonde man wasn't ready for her to die yet.

"You will be a nice present for the boss…"


End file.
